Binsan
Binsan is the "Dual King" of the Federation of Urça. First Appearance Binsan, named as "Mankafa" by Firik and his family, ("Kir" by youth, "Müptezel" by common folk.) was passing his time as an errand boy to Firik and his family and climb to trees, read and write on leaves in his rest of the time. Conquest of Urça The Book of Muson Inspired by Sundriel's and Krutos' deeds and actions, and by the spirit of the religion found in Aktöre, Binsan wrote "The Book of Muson". He did not include the name Suson, which Aktöre people call each other for believing the religion, because Sundriel's reputation was not well in Çukurca. Emphasizing the sembolic value of Muson rains on south Urça and Krutos' saying "My people will rain on enemies when the time comes", he called the books as The Book of Muson. This created the misconception among Ziyat and desert people, calling themselves as Musonists instead of Susonists and eventual split between Aktorans and the rest of Urçans. Sincan despised this situtation, making him call Binsan a lier and a trickster. True Identity Binsan's True Identity is revealed when Sincan found out that Firik became a very old guy while Binsan has not been aged. Binsan reveals himself to be the legendary "Prince of Urça". Binsan was ruling over Urça, from his palace in Urçiya (now destroyed) but he lost the rebellion against Ulza and became a captive. He is converted to be a mankurt, but his wizardry health made him recover quickly. He then pretended to be a mankurt and sold to Ruzgarlıya as an noname mankurt. He did not return to his country in order not to disrupt the "Longest Armistice " period, in which three previous federal subjects of Ulza, in Urça, became independent and did not disturb each other. He then gave up on his decision when Dol Krutos broke the status quo and attacked Malizel, only to weaken Aktora, which is very hard to fight against. True Identity (Alternative) Binsan's True Identity is revealed when Sincan found out that Firik became a very old guy while Binsan has not been aged. Binsan reveals himself to be the legendary "Khan of Çukurca". Binsan was ruling over Çukurca. He wanted to set and expedition to Malizel via ships. His ships are detected by Malizel and he is captivated by King Mert's fleet. He then met Sundriel in Mert form. He told Sundriel stories about Urça so Sundriel wrote his Urça guide. (However, neither Binsan nor Sundriel did not know about Shamans of Urça at that point, who introduced magic to Urça) Sundriel disappeared one day. Binsan is thrown to sea, but he recovered, and escaped to Urça, to Rüzgarlıya. He did not return to his country from Rüzgarlıya, in order not to disrupt the "Longest Armistice " period, in which three previous federal subjects of Ulza, in Urça, became independent and did not disturb each other. He then gave up on his decision when Dol Krutos broke the status quo and attacked Malizel, only to weaken Aktora, which is very hard to fight against. Writer Binsan read and authored many books during his captivity. He is known in North Malizel due to his practical writing, written under the name "Binsan", which he adopted later to be his real name. Trivia Binsan is absurd version of Gilgamesh. He already had the immortality but his life always had ups downs unlike Gilgamesh, possible curse of having immortality in the first place. His Enkidu, Sincan, came to him after having a lot of sex with whores in cities, an absurd version of Enkidu & Shamhat. When Sincan first came to him, Binsan did not challenge with him at all, but embraced him, only to start to rule over him. He did not really cry over his death and in fact he is suspected of his death. (And yes a maggot come out from Sincan before he put him to a pit.)